DarkHeart's heart
by somethingninga
Summary: Dark heart, a lustclan medison cat , guided by mateingclan she sets out to change the entirety of the 6 clans, Lustclan, barkclan, grateclan, wildclan, skyclan and roofedclcan Forever *WARNING LEMONS GALORE*
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Here is a short thing you need to know: This is rated M for mature and will contain lemons. I do not own warrior-cats but I do own this fanfic. Please don't Spam and I need some cats, upload in the reviews with this template:

Name:

Looks Like:

Rank (warrior, apprentice, kit, ETC):

Sex (male, Female):

Other:

Parents:

I do not need: a leader, a medicine cat, a deputy, Dark Paw's mother, Dark Paw's Siblings, Dark Paw's Father and some warriors.

NOT ALL CATS WILL BE ADDED sorry


	2. Darkpaw's begining

Darkkit was climbing to the top of large-rock with her brother Firekit and some other kits from the nursery, "all Cats old enough to mate gather around the Large-Rock" Callingstar yelled to the clan "As you may know, we are in need for a medicine cat apprentice and Falconwood will be choosing one to... 'tame'" She smirked as Falconwood climbed onto Large-rock to claim an apprentice. He stopped at each kit, sniffing there fur, licking there ear. When he stopped at Darkpaw, she saw that his eyes where glazed over. "umm.. are you blind?" she asked trying to be polite "yes I am." He replied and she didn't know if he was angry or not, he sounded so calm "oh.." She couldn't help but quietly moan as he licked her ear "heh, a loud one" she overheard him whispering as he went on to the next kit. when he finished checking all the other kits he walked up to Darkkit, interlocking his tail with hers and started walking down Large-stone. She had to follow, his grip wasn't loosening and almost hurt her tail. "Now, Darkpaw you need to follow me" he said when they entered the medicine cat den and he let go of her tail, leading her into a back room. "Ow!" she said as Falconwood pushed her onto her back, placing brambles at her paws to keep her still. But she was slightly aroused at what he was going to do " Darkpaw, you must know that I'm not like other toms... I enjoy casing pain and receiving it" Falconwood told her as he placed a claw on her hind leg, cutting into it. "nnngg" she couldn't help but revel that she liked the pain he caused her. "oh my, im guessing you do too!" he whispered to her. "mm... yes I do, let me be your slut, do whatever you want to my body-" She moaned to him interrupted by another moan of pleasure "whatever you wish" the medicine cat said nibbling at her ear as he started to penetrate her deeply, reaching her barrier with just a third of his huge cock, he thrusts in, braking her barrier and taking her virginity once and for all. "AHHHH" Darkpaw screamed. he continued thrusting, causing her to moan in pleasure and yelp as he continued hurting her, biting her fur as his barbs ripped up her walls " Talk dirty to me slut!" Falconwood demanded her "ohh Falconwood, rip me up I love the pain you give me, Cut me up, Ohh Your so big... Ahhh..." she told him making him start to go even faster "Take my cock you dirty slut." he grunted to her pushing even deeper into her, causing her to cum onto his huge dick. he pulled out and took the brambles off her paws laying down himself. "Suck it whore." He pushed her head onto his dick almost coking her "oh ya bitch, you suck me dry" he grunted as she swirled her tong around his cock. she lknew she was doing good when he started to trust into her mouth. "oh bitch, take that dick out of your mouth and let me do this, your gonna love my seed all in you" he said and she got the cock out of her mouth "you are MY toy know bitch, i can fuck you whenever I like." He told her as he slamed his dick into her ass, filling it with his cum, some of it dripping out of her hole. " Your good at this, toy."


	3. The Others

When Darkpaw woke up the next day her mentor was nowhere in sight, of course she was still in the back-room. She poked her head out to the den seeing her mentor nowhere in the den. _where is he?_ She thought to herself, heading out to the rest of the clan. "Hay! Darkpaw there you are!" she heard Firepaw shout "oh, Hi Firepaw!" she replied "who's this Firepaw?" "ya who?!" she heard two other apprentices ask her brother "oh ya, Darkpaw this is Dickpaw, Pussypaw and Whitepaw" He told her as three other cats approached her Dickpaw and Whitepaw where pure white cats except Dickpaw had a Black spot over his right eye, Pussypaw was a cream colored cat with a striped tail. "oh, Hey cutie." Dickpaw said failing to flirt with her "So Firepaw, Who's your mentor?" Darkpaw asked "Oh, He's Shodowblaze!" Pussypaw said for him "He's the only one to get a mentor of the same sex thou, I'd love to have Blackrose as my mentor but over here got her for me" She poined at Whitepaw with her tail "Darkpaw who are thease cats?" She heard her mentor ask her "Oh! Falconwood, this is firepaw My brother, Dickpaw, Pussypaw and Whitepaw! Guys you know my mentor Falconwood." Darkpaw replied smiling at the others but she saw them sink down a bit when they saw her mentor "whats wrong?" She Asked "um, nothing sis" her brother told her standing up again "now why don't we get some prey?" "okay, Bye Falconwood!" she said as they walked off to the fresh kill pile. after grabbing a mouse and walking into a empty part of the clearing they started to talk "are you okay Darkpaw? You are a medicine cat apprentice and I've heard what they do there" Pussypaw asked before taking a bite of her mouse "wait, what have you heard?" Darkpaw asked "well, that they hurt each other for pleasure and never have sex! Like EVER!" Pussypaw Mewed "Well... One of those is true, and its not the one you think is" Darkpaw replied "You-" Pussypaw started but was interrupted by Firepaw "Hurt each-other?!" She nodded "but you don't know how good it feels being under there control as they do whatever they want to you! The pain isn't the only good part." Darkpaw smirked aroused at the thought of it "and don't worry, that's just the dominance training" All the other apprentices looked at her in pure awe "just that? Woh medicine cats have to go throe allot! You need to learn medicine, have to have dominance training AND you are the leaders Sex-Slave!" Whitepaw said wooed by how much Darkpaw has to go throe. "I get to be a sex-slave? oh.. my.." she slowly purred Her Queen-hood wet. she looked around to see that the tomes had picked up the erotic sent seeing as there dicks where slowly growing "I'll be right back" she meowed as she dashed doff to Falconwood "Falconwood, Because I'm just an apprentice so I can't get a mate can I have sex with the other apprentices?" she asked her voice almost to fast for her mentor to understand "well... I think that you just found a loophole" Falconwood told her "you can, nice thinking just be back before dark. we have another lesson" "okay Falconwood!" She yelled darting back to the others "Guys, This is gonna be a grate day"

**Yes that Is the Sexiest Cliff Hanger EVER EVER, See you in a few days!**


	4. Loopholes

Darkpaw lead the other cats into a clearing so they wouldn't be found "Why don't we give the toms a show?" Pussypaw whispered and Darkpaw nodded, starting to lick the other Queens fur. "Hey! what about us?" Dickpaw complained Firepaw smirked winking at his sister _oh my, he knows something_ she thought as she pushed Pussypaw onto her back, licking at her inner legs "oh, Darkpaw don't tease me" Pussypaw told her with lust in her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, but that's no fun!" Darkpaw replied in a childish tone, she started licking at Pussypaw's slit pokeing her tong into Pussypaw's core knowing how much the queen hated it. "Nngg just do it, I need you." Pussypaw moaned and Darkpaw pushed her tongue into her core, getting a yelp from the other queen "Darkpaw, don't you want some?" She heard Whitepaw ask "Of coarse I would! Why not?" She replied briefly leaving Pussypaw's core. She felt a tongue enter her core and she moaned into Pussypaw's core.

**FIREPAW**

Firepaw walked over to Dickpaw knowing what to do as Whitepaw left to 'help' his sister. "Dickpaw, do you know what mating with a tom is like?" he asked "Well, um... no. I haven't done it" Dickpaw replied "Would you like to?" Firepaw asked "Oh... You know I don't jump that way right?" Dickpaw asked with a worried look on his face "Then this will be harder than I thought." Firepaw replied unhappily as he pounced on top of Dickpaw Pounding his cock into the other apprentice "AHHH" Dickpaw Yowled in pain from Firepaw's Huge dick penetrating his ass. Firepaw started thrusting deep into the other tom. "You're tighter than you look" he grunted pushing in a hard thrust getting a small moan from Dickpaw "Oh, you like that you bitch? Well I'm not done" Firepaw told his new whore pushing even harder, wanting to fill the slut with his seed, but he knew this needed to last long.

**DARKPAW**

Whitepaw continued to lick the inside of her core as she did the same to Pussypaw pushing her tongue in as deep as she could pleasuring the other she-cat "oh, Darkpaw your so good~" Pussypaw moaned when Darkpaw licked her clit. "I think-" Pussypaw said, but was interrupted by her own wave of cum flowing onto Darkpaw's face as she lapped it up "Darkpaw... Wow, I never thought anyone could be as good as you" Pussypaw told the other she-cat as she stood up and started walking to a part of the clearing where she can please herself and look at the others. Whitepaw stopped licking her core and started getting on top of Darkpaw slowly pushing his dick into her core and he started thrusting. Darkpaw moaned as his barbs scraped down her core feeling a twinge of pain with every thrust "Whitepaw, your good" she panted as he continued thrusting deep into her core. "well, I'm not shore If I can last much longer with how tight you are" He grunted as he hit her sweet spot with a deep thrust causing her to moan and cum onto his barbed cock, her walls contracting around his cock forcing him to cum into her. His steamy white seed gushing onto her as he pulled out of her tight core overflowing with his cum.

**FIREPAW**

He pushed as deep as he could get into the other tom's tight ass "Firepaw, please do that again! It was so good~~" Dickpaw moaned and Firepaw stopped "beg!" He growled "No... I can't! I'm not a-" Dickpaw tried to say but he was interrupted by Firepaw slamming his dick into him "I said BEG you whore!" he slammed again only this time scratching into Dickpaw's fur "I know you want me to do this so BEG YOU DIRTY SLUT!" he yelled at Dickpaw "No!" Dickpaw replied "ok than..." Firepaw meowed Thrusting in a steady motion again and going deep and hard, pleasuring Dickpaw more than himself "what about now whore?" "Nggg... Firepaw I NEED you in me! Cum and make your permanent slut! You'er so big and I need that cock! You are just to good, I want this more than anything just Take me already!" Dickpaw Beged Firepaw feeling how good he is as Firepaw pushed a final thrust making Dickpaw cum on the forest floor and in turn, cumming himself filling Dickpaw to the brim. But he wasn't done, he went to the front of his knew fuck-buddy and made Dickpaw clean him off "that's what a bitch deserves."


	5. A rather Different gathering

Darkpaw had just come back from her 'walk' with her friends heading to the medicine cat den.

"Falconwood? Are you here?" she asked into the empty room in front of her. There was no reply. _Hmm, he must be out collecting herbs._ She thought unknowing of what would happen as she entered.

"A-" She try'd to scream as two cats from Roofedclan pounced on her muffling her scream with one of there tails. Darkpaw bit on the intruders tail tasting the other cats blood, her core getting wet from it. _Fox dung! A medicine cat's burden is more than just the lack of mating._ The cat pined her down, just now smelling her arousal.

"Oh Starclan, both of them are kinky." He said unhappily

"Just get her out of this clan and to the 6 rocks" The other, A queen replied. The tom hit her head with astounding strength and she passed out

"Darkpaw? Is that you?" She was woken up by her mentor shaking her with his paw

"yes Falconwood?" She asked half asleep. "Where are we?" she looked around at the wooden cage around them

"I don't know, neither do they" He nodded the head to the other medicine cats and there apprentices. Darkpaw sniffed, each was from a different clan.

"Wow, why are we here?" She asked.

"Again I don't know" He replied. just than the clan leaders walked up to the cage even Callingstar was there

"You must be wondering why your here" Mintstar, the leader of Roofedclan said. "Well me and the other stars here decided that we should take up on Callingstar's offer. She want's her medicine cats to help you... unwind..." the leader smiled "And she will be helping us." Callingstar walked up to where her medicine cats where and whispered "You know what to do." before all the star's walked off.

"did she mean?" Darkpaw asked

"i think so" Falconwood told her, looking at the other medicine cats all staring back at him

"Okay than, all apprentices with me" Darkpaw said leading the apprentices to one side of the cage "we will be mating" the others where shocked

"but we aren't allowed to!" A light brown apprentice told her

"well than, you're last." Darkpaw blatantly said before striding over to a white apprentice with a black spot on his eye "what's your name?" she asked flirting with him

"uhh... Hawkpaw" the apprentice replied blushing "what is it?"

"you're first, now lay down sweetie." She spoke softly. The cat laid down, his shaft barely out of its sheath, Darkpaw was slowly pulling it out by licking the sheath gently ,and she was surprised at its full length _why do medicine cats have to be so big? _She started licking his dick, sucking at the tip. Than she started testing him. She scratched his thigh slightly, like she didn't mean to that made him trust into her mouth making her gag. So she started bobbing her head on his cock. She scratched again and he started moaning.

"What are you... Doing? Mmm, Keep it up." Hawkpaw was filled with lust as she sucked and scratched "ohhh... suck me you dirty Lustclanner" He placed his paw on the back of her head making her bob further down his cock, deep-throughting him. Darkpaw felt Hawkpaw's dick start to twitch and his cum flow into her mouth, she swallowed it all and took the huge thing out of her mouth.

"Already?" said Darkpaw laying down, exposing her tight core to the horny tom. He walked up to her, letting his lust take him over. Hawkpaw rammed his dick into Darkpaw, her moaning. Even Falconwood wasn't as ruff as him! She realized that when she moaned her started thrusting in a different spot. _He wants me to hate this, oh. That wont happen if he keeps do- _her thoughts where cut off when Hawkpaw started talking

"Bitch, What dose it take to make you stop moaning!" he asked

"Nothing you can think of!" She replied. _He must like rape, if not he wouldn't be trying to make me hate it. _Hawkpaw was getting her to the breaking point. In a few thrusts she came onto his cock, her walls pulsing in till Hawkpaw cums inside of her.

"You are such a whore!" that tan she-cat said making Darkpaw want to take her than and there to show her how good it is... but no, she has a calico to fuck.

**Sorry it took so long to do this, but I need more cats! Please submit some, kits and apprentices needed for lustclan, but we need all types of cats for the other clans! Except the stars, ****obviously. We will have two more lemen chapters in a row after this one okay? I'm working on it after I up-lode this. I NEED MORE CATS! (also if you submit a kit or apprentice please add there warrior names)**


End file.
